Sharpay at the Tipton
by anime247
Summary: Maddie Fitzpatrick and Sharpay Evans look alike but they are not even realated and they are toally differnent. When Sharpay goes to Boston on vacation and has to stay at the Tipton she runs into Maddie and when theese too meet the biggest switch of the ce
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Likes Maddie and Sharpay in their own way so that is why I made this story because I wanted to know what would happen if they lived in each others shoes (or in this case in Maddie's plaid skirts and Sharpay's High Heels)! Also I am the first person to write the story with this topic and the first one to come up with the idea or at least the first one to take action!**

Sharpay was on the plain looking at the window waiting to arrive to her destination and she was glad to bet away from her home town but she wish she was going somewhere else more exciting that Boston.

"Mother, why do we have to go to Boston why can't we go to New York?" Sharpay asked her mother in her usual Sharpay diva way

"Because I was the one who decided where we were going for our vacation and plus I wanted to visit your father while he was on his business trip," Sharpay's mother replied

"Yeah but New York is close to Boston it is only like an hour and if we went to New York I, I mean Ryan and I could become famous actors!" Said Sharpay

"Where are we staying anyway?" Ryan asked

"The Tipton it is the highest rated hotel in Boston it is even higher than the St. Mark across the street," Their mother said

"But there is a Tipton in New York too! Don't you remember that one commercial last year and some chick with a really good voice but I don't remember what she looks like said _Paris, **New York**, or Bombay!_" Sharpay pushed again

"Sharpay drop it we are almost there, now your father has sent us a limo to drive us to the Tipton," Their mother said like a military sergeant

"Hey we might meet London Tipton!" Ryan exclaimed

"Yeah, like she would give us the time of day she is a celebrity like I, I mean we will be someday!" Sharpay replied

Meanwhile at the Tipton Maddie and London were talking while they were walking thru the front door of the Tipton.

"For the last time London if you take chemistry it is not an easy A, and it is not the study of people who are attracted to each other," Maddie said

"So that is why when I picked up this packed it had nothing to do with relationships oh well!" London said "So do you want to do homework together this afternoon?"

"As tempting as that offer is… no," Maddie replied

"Oh so I guess you don't want to go to the movie premier with me, we could have done our homework in the limo" London said as she walked in the elevator

"Wait London I changed my mind! London!" Maddie yelled as she banged on the elevator doors

Ryan and Sharpay's Mother got her own room and told them that they could do whatever they wanted during the vacation so when they walked in the front doors they dint go to there room first they decided to go to the candy counter and buy some magazines and stuff. When they went to the counter Sharpay was still talking to Ryan so she never looked the candy counter girl in the eyes, and the girl behind the counter was reading a book she never looked at Sharpay (and it also made it hard to see the girls face)

"May I help you" the girl said

"Yeah I would like 1 issue of Teen Trend and some sugarless gum" Sharpay said

After that Sharpay gave the candy counter girl exact change and then Sharpay and Ryan went up to her room and as they walked away the girl put down her book and the girl behind the book was none other than Madeline Margate Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick or Maddie! At the very moment London walked out of the other elevator as soon and Ryan and Sharpay's closed.

"Maddie I've been thinking and I want you to come to the movie premier with me," London said

"Wow, thanks that is really nice of you London!" Maddie said

"Yeah well I was going to take Corrie and Mary Margate but that wanted you to come too," London said

"Whatever let me change and then we can go," Maddie said

"Are you sure you don't want to wear this?" London said when she pulled out a designer dress

"Aw, London thank you, you are so nice today!" Maddie said happily

"Well I just gave it to you because I gave one to Mary and Corrie and they insisted on giving one to you too" London said

"Whatever just give it to me," Maddie said

"Maddie you know that's not nice," London said

"Okay," Maddie replied

After that Zack came down stairs and saw Maddie and of course he had a "Maddie Craving" and he had to go over and talk to her.

"Hey Maddie! What are you doing tonight and what are you doing with that dress?" Zack asked

"Well if you must ask London is taking me to a movie premier and she is letting me wear this dress," Maddie replied

"But remember tonight you were going to baby-sit me and Cody, that sounded odd," Zack said

"Don't worry I will tell your mother I have someone perfect in mind," Maddie replied

"Great there is a premier, and we can't go!" Sharpay yelled

"How did you find out that there was a premier?" Ryan asked

"I have my ways," Sharpay answered "But I think I know how to get tickets,"

Sharpay walked over where her bags were since she hasn't unpacked yet and pulled out a pink wig, 2 pairs of sunglasses, and 2 costumes one was something outrageous and flashy and the other was just a suit.

"Ok now think of this as a acting exercise, I will play the role of the new celebrity named Vanessa Sharp and you will play the role of her body guard," Sharpay said

"Okay" Ryan answered

After that they put on the costumes and Ryan was following Sharpay up the stairs. The reason they used the stairs was because they didn't want to bump into their mom. Then they stopped as soon as they got to the floor Sharpay wanted to go to and then she lead Ryan over to a door and then she knocked on it.

"Come in!" Said a voice from the other side of the door

"Just let me do the talking" Sharpay told Ryan she said as she opened the door

When she walked in she saw London Tipton sitting on her couch and that is exactly what she wanted to see.

"Bonjour my name is Vanessa Sharp and I am basically a celebrity in Paris, My Father owns a chain restaurants" Sharpay said in a believable French accent but it didn't matter because it was London Tipton she was talking to

"Really, so are you rich too?" London asked

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you a favor I want to go to that movie premier but I can't get tickets so I was wondering if I could go with you because technically we are the same person but I am from France and I have blonde… I mean Pink hair," _Vanessa Sharp_ said

"No Problem, I would do anything for a sister," London said

"Ok, then!" Sharpay as Vanessa replied

"Ok just me in the lobby in a half hour"

"Great!" Sharpay exclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter takes place right after the last one left off**

In the next half hour _Vanessa_ and her _Body Guard_ (Sharpay and Ryan) were waiting for London. They saw London coming but they also saw there mom flirting with Mr. Moseby. Because they saw there mom they hid behind a plant.

"Why is mom flirting with the hotel manager dude?" Ryan asked

"I don't know, all I know if she sees us we are in big trouble!" Sharpay replied

At that moment London walked up behind them and said "Why are you hiding behind a plant?"

"That is what I always do when I am… stressed," Sharpay replied

"And people say I'm weird," London said "Well the others are in the limo waiting so lets go"

When they got in the Limo Sharpay totally forgot about her mom and she couldn't keep her eyes off of one of the girls in the limo and then it hit her the girl looked exactly like her!

"Shar… I mean Vanessa that girl looks just like you" Ryan whispered to Sharpay

"Yeah I know it is weird, oh well we are here for the premier not to discover some weird girl who looks kind of sort of like me" Sharpay replied

"So Vanessa how long have you known London," Maddie asked

"A couple of hours ago but it seems like we have known each others are whole lives, like sisters!" Sharpay said in her fake French accent again because who knows what Maddie would do when she noticed a girl had her voice

At the premier London and _Vanessa_ were posing together like pros while Maddie and the others posed together. The rest of the premier nothing really happened but then Sharpay got up to go to the bathroom and then all of a sudden something or someone sacred her.

"Okay I am not stupid who you are?" A girl said behind Sharpay

"Oh what are you talking about?" Sharpay asked realizing it was Maddie

"Drop the fake accent I know you are not from France now tell me who you are?" Maddie asked again

Then Sharpay took off her pink sun glasses and her hot pink wig revealing her true self and Maddie stood there in shock.

"My name is Sharpay Evans and if you haven't noticed I look just like you" Sharpay said

After that Sharpay put back on the wig and rest of the night was a big huge blur and neither of them remembered what happened next.

The next day Sharpay got up and waited in the lobby for Maddie because of what happened last night she thought that maybe they should talk or something. About a half hour later Maddie walked in the front doors of the hotel with her uniform in hand so Sharpay ran up to her.

"Maddie I think we should talk," Sharpay said

"I don't know if we should I don't even really know you Sharpay if that really is your real name" Maddie said

"Whatever!" Sharpay snapped back

"Fine, after I change maybe we can talk," Maddie said

After Maddie came back they started talking and talking about there whole lives like how Maddie is an aspiring singer and how Sharpay is a musical diva. They talked about all the cool things that have happened in their lives and after a while they noticed that they are total and complete opposites.

"What if we are twins and we were separated at birth because you know we look a lot alike!" Maddie said

"Can't I already have a fraternal twin you know my _body guard _and plus I have a video to prove it," Sharpay said

"Yeah and plus a lot of people look alike, like sometimes people say I look exactly like Ashley Tisdale but I know I am prettier" Maddie replied

"Me too!" Sharpay said in amazement "and I am also more talented!"

Later that night Sharpay invited Maddie to come to her and Ryan's suite. But it seemed like Ryan was a little surprised.

"Why did you invite the girl who looks like you," Ryan asked

"First of all her name is Maddie Fitzpatrick and even though she is my total opposite she is cool," Sharpay answered

"Well it doesn't matter while you were waiting for Candy Girl in the lobby I got a date with a girl so I won't even be here," Ryan said

"You got a date with a girl," Sharpay said shocked "Oh well whatever,"

After that Ryan walked out of the door and Sharpay closed it behind him. Then after that Sharpay and Maddie started talking again.

"So what is it like knowing London Tipton," Sharpay asked

"Nothing special really because she is snobby, stuck up, self-centered…" Maddie said

"You mean like me?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah kind of but you are interesting unlike London because a loaf of bread is smarter than her," Maddie replied

"It seems like all of your friends are different than you, because Corrie seems a tad bit obsessive and Mary Margaret just seems different," Shrapay said

"That's because the only other smart girl in town is the girl who works the candy counter at the St. Mark and she hates me," Maddie said

"Corrie and Mary remind me of these girls that go to my school," Sharpay said, Maddie not knowing that she was saying that they look exactly like Gabriella and Taylor.

The next thing they knew it was 9:00pm and Ryan wasn't there yet and then they decided to go to bed and because there was no Ryan Sharpay let Maddie stay in Ryan's bed but before they fell asleep Maddie had to ask her something.

"Sharpay, what is your school like?" Maddie asked

"Well the Cafeteria is huge and amazing and our school has musicals all the time and I am in most of them and since last year sometimes the understudy and Ryan is in them too," Sharpay replied

"Cool, I go to a Catholic school and the only big events the school has is when nuns from other countries come there isn't even a talent show, but London might ask Sister Dominic to change that but she would never do it because there is nothing in it for her," Maddie said

At that very moment Sharpay and Maddie had a great idea. If Maddie were in a Musical she could sing her heart out and being a catholic school girl could be a great acting experience for Sharpay.

"How 'bout we Switch places," Maddie and Sharpay said at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Maddie and Sharpay woke up and they saw that Ryan was sleeping on the floor using one of his dress shirts as a pillow. Since Ryan was in the room Maddie and Sharpay couldn't really talk so they went to the bathroom in the hotel room.

"Ok, I just wanted to worn you that my English teacher Sister Dominic is kind of a bit… I mean a pain in the as… butt, a pain in the butt!" Maddie said

"And so you know my drama instructor Ms. Darbus will love you well me but she will have to love you because you look like me! But some students might think you are a snob because they think I am and I dotn see why and they still think that even though last year we all got together after the Big Game." Sharpay said

"So the rest I guess we can just find out on your own?" Maddie asked

"Right and also as soon as we step out of this door you are going to be the most talented High Schooler ever Sharpay Evans" Sharpay said

"Yeah! AND YOU WILL BE THE BEST HOTEL CANDY GIRL EVER MADELINE MARGARET GENEVIEVE MIRANDA CATHERINE FITZPATRICK!" Maddie exclaimed extremely excitedly

"Whatever!" Sharpay replied

"Fine, you will be a hotel candy girl Maddie Fitzpatrick," Maddie corrected

"There you go!" Sharpay said

While in the lobby Sharpay and Maddie said their goodbyes and went their separate ways (well Sharpay had to stay because she had to be Maddie and Maddie had to work at the candy counter).

"UGH!" Sharpay said after she got Maddie's uniform on "This uniform is too plain even with this tie, I need to do something to it"

Sharpay went to her bag and got some rhinestones out and some super glue. She lined the collar and the bottom of her plaid skirt with silver ones. Then she removed the Tipton seal and re-made the seal using green and yellow rhinestones. She got rid of the Uggs and knee socks and replaced them with heels. The only thing she really kept the same about her outfit was Erving's (Maddie's Dad's) tie.

"This is so much better," Sharpay said after she put her finishing touch (heels) on "Well I guess it's time for me to work the counter,"

Meanwhile in Albuquerque, New Mexico Maddie was trying to get used to Sharpay's lifestyle. When Ryan, Maddie, and her temporary mom walked threw the door Maddie fell flat on her face because Maddie can't walk in heels.

"Sharpay Evans, get off the floor!" Sharpay's mom yelled at Maddie

After that Sharpay's mom continued to talk on her cell phone while taking a giant stride over Maddie's body.

"What is up with you Sharpay you have been tripping ever since we have gotten off of the plain, it is weird because you are usually so great at walking in heels" Ryan said

"Yeah, I know I just have a little jet lag," Maddie said "Thanks for caring it means a lot to me," Maddie added while smiling.

After Maddie said that Ryan had a weird look on his face and just went up stairs to his room. Maddie wondered why she said that and why she said it like that also.

At the Tipton, London was shocked by _Maddie's_ fashion.

"Maddie, I see you have made some improvements in your uniform, it's good!" London said.

"Thanks London," Sharpay said in her best Maddie voice.

"But I thought you hated wearing heels, remember when I had you brake mine in and you said you were in pan?" London said "oh well" she added as she walked away.

After that Sharpay realized if she wanted to be Maddie she had to wear the Uggs that she does not like. After that for both Maddie and Sharpay the rest of the day was a complete big long stressful blur and they couldn't wait just to go to bed.

In Boston Sharpay was in Maddie's pull down bed (and even though it wasn't super fabulous or anything she still thought it was kind of cool it kind of had that _blue collar_ _chic'_ vibe) she was thinking about how boring it was to work at the candy counter but she was also thinking about the bright side she sold a pack of gum to a total cute guy (cut in Sharpay's prospective). Sharpay couldn't believe that she kept on giving out the wrong change to people but she could always try again later. Sharpay couldn't wait until the next morning so she could go to a new school with new people she thought it would be a good acting experience.

In Albuquerque Maddie was in Sharpay's super fabulous fluffy faux-furry (not fox, faux as in fake not like the animal fox and it is not pronounces fox either) bed in Sharpay's over the top spacious room she was thinking about how much Ryan and Sharpay much suffer. Their mom is like never there for them and their dad is always out on business trips and stuff like that. Their mom and dad make Maddie's seem like a happy couple. Maddie couldn't wait until the next day because she can go to East High!


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie woke up in pink faux furry bed of a stranger and had no idea where she was. But then after looking at a very strange wall that was full of pictures of a girl who looked just like her in all of these musicals it all came back to her, the girl who had a twin brother, the switch, and the mom who treats their kids like they don't exist. Sharpay unlike Maddie knew what was going on and got ready and left for school right away. She even had to wear the uniform but once again Sharpay thought of it as good acting experience.

Maddie got out of bed and went into Sharpay's private bathroom. Sharpay's bathroom looked almost exactly like a dressing room but with a sink, bathtub, and a toilet that says 'SHARPAY!' over it. Maddie took a shower, did her hair, and got dressed including the heels. After getting dressed she went to the Evan family's kitchen and she was expecting to see a whole family at the table but all she saw was Ryan who looked deep in thought and Maddie even thought that he looked kind of cute. Sharpay got some cereal and sat next to Ryan and smiled at him. Once again after she smiled Ryan gave her a weird look.

"Come on Sharpay lets go to school," Ryan said

"Okay!" Maddie replied happily

Before actually going to the Catholic school Maddie met up with London at the Tipton Hotel and then they went to school with each other. When they got to the school they went into the Cafeteria and they sat with Mary Margaret and Corey. Sharpay noticed that Corey a magazine cut out of London on her binder.

"So Corey, are you like obsessed with London or something?" Sharpay asked

"Come on Maddie, I think you have known Corey long enough to know that if she were a guy she would so totally date her," Mary said

"Whatever!" Sharpay said and doing a hair flip afterwards "So London are you ready to go to English class with Sister Dominic?" Sharpay asked

"Of course Sister Dominic is so cool and she loves me," London replied

"Teacher's pet!" Mary said while fake coughing

At East High Maddie was sitting in home room right in Sharpay's usual seat (which was right in front of Ryan) and she saw a guy who looked kind of familiar walk in, someone way to familiar. Maddie got out of her seat to talk to this familiar looking fellow.

"Trevor I didn't knew you lived in New Mexico!" Maddie said

"Sharpay why did you call me Trevor, I am Troy remember?" Troy said as he just walked by her straight to his seat

After completely embarrassing her self Maddie say back down to her seat that was until she fell on her face again because of the cursed heels that she has to wear to pass of as Sharpay but then she got back to her seat before the bell rang. It was 15 minutes into home room and Ms. Darbus wasn't there yet so everyone was just talking with each other and Maddie for some strange reason was just staring at Ryan when he wasn't looking and she didn't even know why. Finally at the last 5 minute of home room Ms. Darbus came in.

"Sorry class I was just making a last minute change to the script of the new Musi-Cal!" Mrs. Darbus said "and also sign ups are up now so if you want to be apart this great masterpiece I encourage you to sign up"

After she said that Maddie thought it would be a Sharpay thing to do to turn around and to Ryan and do a smile and clap thing (like the real Sharpay did in High School Musical).

Back at Maddie's regular catholic school Sharpay was in English class bored as heck!

"Ok class we are going to do some more Shakespeare," Sister Dominic said

"Oh I know Shakespeare!" London said "He is that dead guy who writes all that weird long confusing stuff that Maddie loves!"

"Is that true Maddie?" Sister Dominic asked

"Yes, I love his plays!" Sharpay said because Sharpay is a drama clubber she loves Shakespeare just like Maddie but Maddie likes it because se is a book worm.

"Well in that case will you mind explaining your favorite play by Shakespeare?" Sister Dominic asked thinking she would intimidate her but since it was really Sharpay and not Maddie, Sharpay took the challenge.

"Well Romeo and Juliet is about…" Sharpay started

It was lunch time at East High and as soon as Maddie walked in to the cafeteria she was shocked by what she found, first it was the hugeness of it, second was how many people, and third was 2 people she saw that looked a little familiar.

"Mary, Corey what are you guys doing here?" Maddie asked

"Okay you have officially lost it," Taylor said

"It's okay Sharpay you are probably still in shock about the new as Ms. Darbus would say 'Musi-Cal' don't worry well got to go!" Gabriella said

Maddie couldn't believe that she made the same mistake twice in the same day and then she remembered what Sharpay said in the hotel room the night she stayed over about how there were some people just like Mary and Cory. Then she found where Ryan was, up on the top section with all of the other Drama Clubbers. Maddie was staring at Ryan for a few minutes before actually going up there. When she finally got up their she took a seat next to Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan!" Maddie said while smiling again.

And for yet another time Ryan gave her another weird look and Ryan knew that his sister was not acting like her self. But then the whole drama club started conversing.

"So Sharpay when are you and Ryan going to sign up for the musical?" asked

"I don't know…" Maddie started and then she looked into the Sharpay inside of her and then finished with "I think we are going to wait until tomorrow you know just in case we get some competition,"

Meanwhile back in Boston School was finally out and Maddie and London were talking.

"Wow Maddie that was the first time since I have been at your school that she liked you better in class than me," London said

"Oh well I guess I had it inside of me all along but it finally decided to come out." Sharpay said "Well lets go back to the Tipton because you got your dog waiting and I have a long afternoon of work waiting" Maddie said

Sharpay put on her altered work uniform and went behind the counter. Since it was not a weekend the counter wasn't that busy so Sharpay was able to work on her (Maddie's) homework. But then a certain _little_ someone came to hit up on her.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack said "Looking good in that new uniform!"

"Go away little man!" Sharpay replied "Unless you want to buy something," she added

"No I have no money," Zack replied

"Then like I said before, GO!" Sharpay said

Then at East High Maddie and Ryan rode the bus home and Maddie sat next to Ryan and looked at him the whole way home. When they got home Maddie took of her (Sharpay's) heel and went up stairs to her (Sharpay's) room. When she was done with her homework she was kind of bored listening to the radio so she turned it off and decided to go next door to Ryan's room.

Ryan's door was open and he was sitting on his bed reading and Maddie thought he looked kind of cute. She was standing there for a while until he looked up and then she zoned backed in the real world.

"Can I come in?" Maddie asked

"Yeah, sure," Ryan Replied

Maddie walked in and sat next to him to him and smiled at him again. Ryan and Maddie were talking and after a while it is longer than any conversation that Ryan and his real sister Sharpay has ever had. And then Maddie could not help her self. Maddie kind of looked around the room a little bit and then looked at him and then she leaned it and gave him a kiss on the lips. After the first little peck Ryan pulled Maddie back in and then they started kissing some more. And then they heard a noise and Maddie turned her head around she gave her self a neck pain.

"SHARPAY EVANS, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" _Their_ mom yelled and at the very moment she came in the room and grabbed Maddie by the wrist and grabbed it really hard that Maddie's eyes were watering really bad , Maddie started crying she cried more than she has ever cried ever before. At that moment Ryan came out of his room and caught up with his mom.

"We weren't really kissing, we were just rehearsing for the new musical we are having at school, really," Ryan told his mom

"Well if you say so Ryan, I will always believe my little boy," their mom said

Then Ryan went back to Sharpay sat on the floor where Maddie was laying down and crying and he pushed the hair out of her face and patted her back. And he had a feeling that this was not his sister that was on the ground crying.

"You aren't Sharpay, are you?" Ryan asked

Maddie nodded

"You're Maddie aren't you?" Ryan asked again

Maddie nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan carried Maddie into his room and he was comforting her. Maddie was crying for so many reasons but the main one was the fact that some hurt her wrist and threw her down on the ground and kicked her and then stepped all over her. The only thing that kept Maddie from totally braking down was the fact that Ryan cared about her. Maddie knew that Ryan was nothing like Sharpay must be.

"It's okay Maddie, everything is going to be ok," Ryan said in a comforting voice

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked while she was trying to hold some tears back

Ryan nodded. After a while Maddie finally stopped crying and she fell asleep with her head on Ryan's lap and then later Ryan fell asleep. They wee soon woken up by a noise. The noise was footsteps and it was 2 sets of foot steps one belonged the Ryan's mother but the second was one of a stranger.

At the Tipton a very important staff member went missing and it had everyone at the Tipton talking.

"But where would Mosbey go?" London Asked "It's like he has plans or anything,"

"Well whatever it is, it is up to us to keep this hotel it as Mr. Mosbey would say _tip top Tipton shape_," Carey said "So since I am basically the most responsible staff member who is an adult I guess I have to take control,"

"But who will sing?" one of the maids asked

"I don't know but I can't do it because I have to take control," Carey replied "Maddie, you like singing don't you?" she asked Sharpay

"Yeah sure, I will do it," Sharpay answered like it were no big deal

Back at the Evans residence, Maddie and Ryan were talking again.

"Ryan, I think I like you, like more than I liked anyone and I know I barely know you and we just met and all but I do" Maddie said "and that kiss was amazing"

"Well it is kind of good to know that it was you who was kissing me because after we kissed. Before mom came in, I thought I liked you and I was freaking out because I can't like my sister like that, it is just wrong," Ryan said "But I think I like you too,"

"I love you" Maddie said. Maddie couldn't believe what came out of her mouth how could she love a guy that she just met. After she said that Ryan looked like he was in shock but then he pulled her back in and gave her a hug and whispered "I love you too,"

At that moment Shapray's iced out sidekick rang.

"Hello, Sharpay speaking," Maddie said in her best Sharpay voice

"Oh drop the act Maddie, it is me," Said a girl who sounded just like her

"Oh, hi Sharpay" Maddie said in her normal voice "Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Moseby has disappeared he is nowhere to be found!" Sharpay said

"That's strange" Maddie said "Speaking of strange your mom bought someone over last night and we don't know who it was because we were in Ryan's room but she had someone over," Maddie added

"Oh no," Sharpay said

"What?" Maddie asked

"I think that was Moseby when I was _Vanessa_ and Ryan and I were hiding behind a plant we saw our mom kissing Moseby and I think she might have invited him over, Oh well I get be the temp. hotel singer because Carey is filling in for Moseby while he is gone, Bye!" Sharpay said

After that Sharpay hung up and went out on stage. At first she hesitated because she has never sung alone she always had _someone right beside her_ singing with her. But Sharpay shook it off and went out. Sharpay sang a song that she wrote a couple days ago about switching places and adventure (kind of ironic).

Back at the Evans' house Maddie was telling Ryan that Mr. Moseby was the secret guest that their mom had over last night.

"You mean the guy at the main desk?" Ryan asked "well they were kissing,"

"Yeah, Sharpay told me," Maddie replied

Maddie went to Sharpay's room and took a shower and went to bed it was only 4 in the morning. Sharpay also went to bed she needed some beauty sleep after the important emergency meeting and filling in for Carey. They both had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be filled with adventure and excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sharpay walked in the doors of Maddie's catholic school Sister Dominic basically pulled her in the room. Some of he favorite students were in there or just what students that would be good for the job.

"You guys are probably wondering why you are here," Sister Dominic said as Sharpay was taking a seat. "Well we are having our first ever Talent Show!" after that they all cheered and then stopped after Sister D. gave them a look "You are all here for a reason Mary Margaret you are here because you know how to get things done and you don't take no for an answer, London you are here because you know people and you also know what is hip and what is good, Corey I am guessing you followed London in here well I guess you can be London's lackey or something, and Maddie you are here because you are always talking about Talent Show and You also get a part in it because I saw you last night and you were good," Sister Dominic explained "Also Maddie and London will be working on the clothes," She added

After that the bell rang for homeroom and Sister Dominic told all of them to keep the Talent Show on the Down Low. At East High Maddie was up all night practicing Sharpay's infamous signature so they could sign up for the musical and she was able to sign it just like Sharpay would have filling up all the slots and all.

"Great Job," Ryan said with a wink

"Thank you," Maddie replied with a come-hither kind of look (because Maddie and Ryan are kind of dating right now)

After they signed up they went to the library and they started talking.

"I hope the musical is on before you and Sharpay switch back," Ryan said

"Me too," Maddie replied "Actually I have no idea when we are switching back we never really thought that threw all we decided to do was switch we didn't think of any details!" Maddie added and she almost had a panic attack because she always thinks things threw.

Then Ryan took Maddie by the hand and pulled her behind a bookshelf and kissed her and told her that everything would be ok and then she gave him a very cute and sweet look and then she kissed him

Maddie was on Sharpay's iced out sidekick planning stuff out on the calendar feature. She was doing so scheduling because she had to put in the audition time, homework time, and a little plan for the night that Maddie made up to catch the little visitor that her temporary mother has been having over.

"No wonder Shar… I mean, I have one of these if I couldn't schedule stuff I might die," she said to everyone at the lunch table

"Yeah I know," Ryan said "so during free period we are going to the auditions right?" Ryan asked Maddie

"Duh, Ryan!" Maddie said in a very Sharpay like voice.

Sister Dominic made everyone that was part of the Talent Show committee have a meeting during lunch. Corey got everyone's drinks and food and stuff (especially London's).

"Okay so everyone start working on flyers and when you finish your outline give it to Mary and then she will decide who to give them to, to make 50 copies of each" Sister Dominic said "Also when you are done with that start brain storming about other stuff about the talent show too and if any of you guys are planning on being in it go to Maddie and London and they can start designing your outfit," she added

The room was quiet when everyone was working on their poster outlines.

During free period at East High Maddie and Ryan went down to the auditorium for the auditions. There was barely anyone there. And it made Maddie wonder why.

"Well because of the amount of people here everyone has to get a part but you still have to auditions so I know what part to give you if you want to be a supporting role and if you are auditioning for the two leads you have to audition, If you did not already know the title of this Music-al is _Country farm romance_!" Ms. Darbus said

"No wonder hardly anyone showed up," Maddie told Ryan

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

While everyone else was singing (kind of poorly by the way) Maddie got on the ground and pulled Ryan down with her. Maddie and Ryan stared at each other for a while and then both of them leaned in that the same time and starting totally making out and then Maddie pushed Ryan on the ground and they started making out even more and then they stopped because their turn was coming up.

"Once again we only have one pairs audition and it is once again Sharpay and Ryan," Ms. Darbus said

Maddie and Ryan had to sing a sappy slow country love song and it was kind of a dumb dance they did to it to and at the end they were supposed to lean in like they were about to kiss. Everyone was cheering with them (like they do with Ryan and Sharpay all the time).

Sharpay was getting bored when she was at the candy counter at the Tipton Hotel. Sharpay was more bored than she has ever been before and she wanted a little excitement in her life and so she found a total cute guy (cute for Sharpay) and gave him a kiss and then they started making out on the couch. Then Sharpay stopped and walked away because she did what she wanted to do and because she had to sing for Carey again because Mr. Moseby was still no where in Boston. After Sharpay was done singing and got of the stage a strange fan pack thing was left for her (well they thought it was Maddie but Sharpay was Maddie then) the package was strange it had weird pictures of Maddie (the real one) at the candy counter, at school, at home, and walking around town and them in red pain it said _I am your #1 fan!_ Sharpay was kind of scared but then she realized that it was just Zack because Maddie told her about him.

When Maddie and Ryan got home they did their homework with each other in Sharpay's room. After they were done with their home work Maddie started to explain the plan for the night.

"Okay we know that Mr. Moseby is missing from Boston, We also know that your mother has been having some person over in the middle of the night so our plan is to spy on your mom when he goes in her room to see if my guess is right because I think it is Mr. Moseby." Maddie said

"Okay I'm in," Ryan replied

"Okay you are going to have to wear this," Maddie said while holding a black long sleeve shirt, camo pants, and a black trucker hat. "And then I am going to wear this" she said while pointing to an outfit on Sharpay's bed that consisted of a camo shirt, black pants, and a camo trucker hat.

After that they got dressed (in their own rooms) and then they met in the Maddie pulled her hair in a pony tail and she stuck it threw the back of the trucker hat.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Sharpay is 16 because she was 15 (cuz she was a sophomore) in HSM and that means Maddie is 17 (cuz she is 16 in the 05-06 school year)it also means the twins are 14 and now go to high school because it is the 06-07 school year.**

Sharpay stayed up late the last night because she had to fill in for Carey again and so Sharpay woke up with her had basically dangling off the side of the bed and her English homework was covered in Sharpay's drool. Sharpay didn't think much of it though she could always blame it on Scamp if Sister Dominic asked why there are wet marks on her homework. Sharpay woke up and she was already 2 minutes late for the Talent Show meeting and she was thinking that since she didn't take a shower she should leave her hair as is but she had to wash it and because she had to wash it she couldn't just go to school with really bad curly hair so she had to straighten it. By the Time she was done she was a full 1 and 5 minutes late. Sharpay I had to think of an excuse so what she did when she left the door was take Maddie's laptop and she found some outfit designs and Sharpay changed them from street style to full glam talent show worthy.

Maddie woke up and when she turned she the clock it, flashed 9:15pm

"Maddie, I think we are late" Ryan stated

"Yeah I know we've got to move fast to get to school," Maddie said

Maddie quick washed her hair and put it in a pony tail and she didn't care if it were really curly at that point. And put on one of Sharpay's outfits.

Sharpay walked in the door of Sister Dominic's English class.

"Maddie, you do know that you are late," Sister Dominic said

"Yes Sister," Sharpay replied

"Also you missed a very important meeting," Sister Dominic said

"Yeah I am sorry and I don't have time to explain everything but I did come up with some designs so I think you should look at them," Sharpay said while handing over some freshly printed out copies of Maddie/Sharpay's designs that she snuck into the main office to print out.

Sharpay took her usual seat (well it is now because this is her third time in this class)

During lunch Maddie's hair was still wet so she was brushing it forever and then she put it in 2 braids so when they would dry her hair would be in cool waves (AKA wavy lusciousness). One of the other Drama Clubbers Jozzy told them that they are on the Callback list and Maddie was going to say _who?_ But Ryan beat her to the punch.

"Let me guess, Gabriella and Troy," Ryan said

"What makes you think that?" Maddie asked

"Well _Sharpay_, if you have forgotten ever since last year when basket ball boy Troy and Einsteinette Gabriella auditioned for _Twinkle Towne_, "Ryan said to Maddie and made it look like that he was reminding Sharpay

"So when are the callbacks," Maddie asked Jozzy

"Friday!" Jozzy answered excitedly

At home they went right up to Sharpay's room.

"Maddie, I love you, why are you shutting me out?" Ryan said in a very cute voice while running his fingers threw Maddie's wavy hair (remember she brushed it and then put it in 2 braids which is how you can make waves in girls hair)

"Ryan I am not shutting you out, I am sorry if I made you think that I love you," Maddie said

At the Tipton Carey walked up to the Candy Counter where Sharpay was reading an issue of Teen Trend Magazine and thinking that she could design clothes way better than any of the clothes in the magazine.

"Maddie, I need you to baby-sit the boys right now and down worry I will give you your time for working at the counter and I am also going to pay you to baby-sit," Carey told Sharpay

"Say no more," Sharpay said while putting the closed sign on the counter and walking away really fast to the elevator.

When Sharpay got up to the room she saw Zack sitting watching TV being really quiet and Cody reading. For some reason Sharpay sat down next to Zack and smiled at him (which is totally out of Sharpay's character)

"Hi! Zack" Sharpay said while smiling

"Whatever, you hate me!" Zack said while getting up and going into his room and obviously holding back some tears

"Wait! Zack I don't hate you!" Maddie said while following Zack and at that point Cody took his nose out of his book and watched them follow each other.

Zack slammed the door in Sharpay's face. Like always slamming a door in Sharpay's face wont stop her Sharpay just opened the door. When Sharpay got in she saw that Zack was lying down on his bed and crying really hard. Sharpay never felt like this before her heart was beating fast she started to get tears in her eyes, Sharpay couldn't believe it she felt bad for something that she did. Maddie took a seat next to Zack and started rubbing his back

"Zack, I don't hate you, it is just something that I do, I act like that sometimes," Sharpay said

"Yeah right, my Maddie would never act like that," Zack said

"Well that is because… because… I'm... I'm… I'M NOT MADDIE!" Sharpay blurted out "My name is Sharpay Evans, I look just like Maddie but I am one year younger than her, we switched places and just now I started thinking that you are cute!" Sharpay said and pulled Cody and kissed him.

Zack was starring at Sharpay and then Sharpay started starring at Zack and then they started making out. Sharpay never kissed anyone before because she is always too busy acting the only kissing she has done is stage kissing. This kissing was all new to Sharpay she loved it she felt safe with Zack it was weird because she just met this guy who is 2 years younger than her.

"WOW!" Zack said "You are way better than Maddie!"

Sharpay said nothing she was just starring at Zack smiling and then they started kissing again.


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of the night Maddie woke up and she herd footsteps out side the door. Maddie put her head under the door she saw two sets of feet one of them were Sharpay's mom's feet and the others belonged to some guy wearing dress shoes and she heard them talking.

"I am glad you came all the way from Boston just to _see _me," Sharpay's mom said

"Yeah, well let's go to your room," said a very familiar voice

After Maddie heard them talking she remembered the plan that she made up earlier and so she changed into her spy outfit she put together a while ago totally. After she was done dressing she woke up Ryan and left the room while he dressed. When Ryan was done he went into Sharpay's room.

"Okay this is what we are going to do, we are going to go out the window and crawl over to your mom's window and see if that is Mr. Moseby or just some random guy your mom got off the street so sooth her pleasure," Maddie said

"Let's do it!" Ryan exclaimed like a little kid

After that Both Maddie and Ryan crawled out of the window and went over to Ryan's mom's window. Maddie and Ryan peeked into the window and Maddie and Ryan first saw Mr. Moseby's face and then realized that he just kissed their mom. Maddie fainted and fell off and lucky for her she fell in a bush.

"Maddie, OH MY GOD!" Ryan Yelled

Maddie's camera phone ran and Sharpay picked it up while lying on the ground next to Zack's bed

"MR. MOSEBY AND MY MOM ARE TOGETHER!" Sharpay screamed as loud as she possibly could and so loud that she woke both Zack and Cody up.

Sharpay and Maddie talked about what Maddie and Ryan saw threw Sharpay's mom's window. When they were done Sharpay knew to solve this whole Mr. Moseby thing she had to go back to New Mexico.

"Zack, I am sorry but I have to go back home, I mean my home not Maddie's" Sharpay told Zack. Sharpay also explained the whole Mr. Moseby and her mom thing to him

"I am coming with you, I have to see Maddie and tell her I moved on and also I just want to come!" Zack replied

"Fine, whatever," Sharpay said in her usual snobby voice.

After that Sharpay and Zack snuck out their suite and left the 23rd floor and left the Tipton and went to Maddie's house and Sharpay started packing all the stuff she brought here and left Maddie a couple of stuff. When they were done Sharpay put her hair up in a bun and put on a dress suite and glasses so she would like an adult business woman. When Sharpay and Zack went outside Sharpay was able to flag down a Taxi to go to the airport.

"So Sharpay... OW!" Zack said while Sharpay stepped on his foot

"Call me mom," Sharpay whispered to Zack

"So Mom when are we going to go back home and see aunt Madeline?" Zack asked Sharpay.

"As soon as we get to the airport honey," Sharpay said in a sweet motherly kind of voice which was out of character for Sharpay but she was acting

Sharpay and Zack arrived at the air port and hopped on the fastest flight to New Mexico.

Later Maddie and Ryan just got back from school (it was a half day) and went into the kitchen to eat lunch.

"Maddie, I have something to ask you." Ryan told Maddie

"Okay," Maddie said as soon as she heard a knock on the door "um… hold that thought I should get that,"

Maddie walked up to the door and opened it and she saw Zack and Sharpay standing in to door way. Without any hugging or any greetings of the matter Sharpay walked right in the kitchen like she had a plan,

"Okay this is what we are going to do..." Sharpay started saying and then she took out her bun in the infamous sexy Charlie's Angles hair flip kind of way.

Later when Sharpay was done saying her plan they all went into Sharpay's room. Sharpay and Maddie put together matching outfits for their plan that was going to take place right after Mr. Moseby and Sharpay and Ryan's mom sex-capade while Ryan and Zack started talking.

"It is weird how they both look so much alike but I still like Maddie more," Ryan said to Zack

"I know what you mean forever I had a crush on Maddie and Sharpay looks exactly the same and I like Sharpay more it is weird," Zack said

"It also kind of funny how they both think they both look like Ashley Tisdale," both Ryan and Zack said at the exact same time

"Yeah, but we all know that neither of them will ever be as pretty as Ashley," Zack said while holding up a picture of Ashley Tisdale

"True," Ryan said "But Maddie is still really cute,"

"Yeah, Sharpay is pretty hot too!" Zack said excitedly

Later they all fell asleep because of Jet lag for Sharpay and Zack and exhaustion for Maddie and Ryan. They all woke up in the middle of the night and they prepared for their plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie and Sharpay went to Sharpay's to for the plan they had.. The guys didn't need to change because they weren't really part of the plan.

Sharpay made Zack crawl over to her mother's window to see if Mr. Moseby was out there so they could put the plan in action. Zack climbed out of the window and crawled over to wear Maddie and Ryan told him to crawl. When Zack got over there he saw Mr. Moseby and Sharpay's mom talking.

"So is he in there?" Maddie asked

"Yeah is he?" Sharpay said in a very excited voice

"Yeah he is," Zack said to Sharpay

"Sharpay you go stand next to the door of your mom's room so you can get him when they are done and I will stand down further the hallway and you know what to do." Maddie told Sharpay

"Yeah, whatever let's just do it," Sharpay said

After that Sharpay and Maddie took their spots for the master plan. After a half hour of waiting Mr. Moseby finally came out and Sharpay was right out side the door and Mr. Moseby jumped up really high because of shock when he saw her.

"MADDIE? WHAT? HOW? WHY?" Mr. Moseby said in confusion

Mr. Moseby was running towards the stairs and Sharpay just stood there until he turned the corner and then Sharpay went running too. Mr. Moseby stopped again when he actually did run into Maddie.

"What's the rush Mr. Moseby?" Maddie said while Sharpay tip toed behind Mr. Moseby

Mr. Moseby turned away from Maddie and bumped into Sharpay and pushed her out of the way and tried to run down the stairs but he tripped and fell and Sharpay and Maddie were able to beat him down stairs by sliding down the banister. By the time Mr. Moseby reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up and saw Maddie and Sharpay standing right next to each other.

"What's wrong Mr. Moseby?" Maddie and Sharpay said at the exact same time in the exact same kind of voice also.

After the last shocker he passed out and they heard Sharpay's mom coming out of her room and when they heard that they ran out the back door and when they got out side Zack and Ryan lowered a rope ladder from them to climb up. Maddie made it all the way up no problem because the plan was for them to go barefoot but when it was Sharpay's turn she had some problems.

"Sharpay what's wrong," Maddie asked when Sharpay got stuck half way up the ladder.

"My heel is stuck, my high heel!" Sharpay yelled

"We were supposed to be barefoot!" Maddie yelled back

"Yeah well I put them on because it is a habit," Sharpay said

"Well I guess we will have to pull you up them!" Maddie yelled back

Maddie turned over to Zack and Ryan who were holding the ladder in their hand and were hopping that Sharpay would soon make it up the ladder.

"Okay boy, we have to pull the ladder up," Maddie told them

Then Maddie grabbed part of the ladder and at that moment all of them had both hand on the ladder and they were backing up to pull Sharpay up. After two minutes of pulling Sharpay basically came flying threw the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie, Zack, and Ryan all woke up in Ryan's room and Maddie almost died when she rolled over and she saw a face that looked just like her. Maddie screamed because of the shock of seeing Sharpay and she screamed loud enough to wake Sharpay up.

"OH MY GOD MADDIE!" Sharpay yelled at Maddie because she was screaming

It all came back to Maddie while Sharpay was giving her a really, really, really mean look. Maddie looked at the clock it was only 5am (NOTE: that is the time I have to get up every morning to catch the bus and it isn't pretty) and they had plenty of time to get to school.

Maddie and Sharpay went to Sharpay's room so they could leave the boys alone. When they got in the room Maddie looked at the calendar and noticed it that was Friday, call back day for the audition that Maddie and Ryan did earlier that week. Even though the audition was earlier that week for Maddie it seemed like it was forever ago and it felt like so long ago that she almost forgot about it.

"Oh, Sharpay," Maddie said

"Yeah," Sharpay replied

"You and Ryan have a callback today," Maddie told Sharpay told Maddie

"Oh no, you do it," Sharpay replied

"That is really nice of you!" Maddie said

"Well I kind of have to do a little bit of damage control because first of all your parents think that I, I mean you are staying at London's and everyone else doesn't know were the hell I am so I have to call people and do other stuff," Sharpay explained

"Well I guess we have to wait to switch back phones for a little while longer, I miss my phone so much!" Maddie said

After their little discussion Maddie took a shower and did her hair and for dressed, Maddie then packed her backpack and remembered to pack a couple more outfits Sharpay wants to be put in her wardrobe locker (her real locker but if you remember in HSM her locker is filled with clothes and a backpack stuffed in the bottom) one of the outfits was one that Sharpay wanted she wanted Maddie to wear during the callback.

Meanwhile back in Ryan's room Ryan just got done explaining some stuff about stuff and stuff (that I don't really want o say what they were talking about).

Ryan heard a nock on the door so he came to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ryan, lets go to school!" Maddie said in a flirty voice (a tip that Sharpay gave her)

Zack grabbed his backpack and walked out the door to go to school. After they left Zack got bored after um… about 2 seconds and went out the door to come over to Sharpay's room.

In Sharpay's room Sharpay was on Maddie's phone doing some damage control and she was able to do it in one phone call.

"London, I am in New York to go get some fabric and clothes for the Talent Show and I knew that my parents wouldn't let me go so I told them that I was going to be staying at your place (or should I say palace of a closet), what I am asking you to do is that if my parents call you tell them that I am their and also make up some sort of an excuse to tell them," Sharpay said into the phone

After Sharpay closed Maddie's phone she heard a nock on the door (could it be Zack?). Maddie opened up the door and it was Zack (am I good or what) and Maddie let Zack in.

"Hey Zack, come sit down on my bed with me maybe we could watch a movie or something, you know I just bought the new High School Musical DVD!" Sharpay said

"Oh, I love that movie I like that one drama club chick, you know Desiree'" Zack replied to her

"I know, something about her reminds me of well myself!" Sharpay said (NOTE: Desiree and Sharpe are both French names but they spell it Sharpay AKA the Americanized version but they are said the same)

When Zack and Sharpay sat down on the bed they started starring at each other and Sharpay felt that weird feeling (you know the love feeling). Maddie touched Zack's arm and then he looked away from her and started blushing but then he looked back at Sharpay.

Sharpay's heart started racing at like the speed of light and she felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Zack I love you, I know we just met and all but I love you, and now you are probably all freaked out and now I am just going to shut up!" Maddie exclaimed

Zack was shocked by the fact that she said that. Zack leaned in to kiss her and then they kissed.

After School Maddie and Ryan changed and started warming up for the call back audition that they were about to do. They did all the stuff that Ryan and Sharpay usually do but they did something different, they ended the warm up fest with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie and Ryan were called up on stage to do their number (well Sharpay and Ryan were but right now Maddie was Ryan). Maddie and Ryan had to sing a love song that was powerful and had meaning (something that you would not usually expect form Ryan and Sharpay but it was in the script so never mind). Maddie and Ryan did an over the top performance like Sharpay and Ryan usually do (Maddie even slipped in a couple of call me signs in the performance too). At the end of the song they had to lean in like they were going to kiss and Maddie and Ryan tired so hard to not kiss each other because they are pretending to be brother and sister and they can't do that.

"Excellent performance everybody the cast list will be posted next week so check back for that," Ms. Darbus said to everyone

After Maddie and Ryan got back into their regular clothes they started talking about their performance.

"That was so much Fun!" Maddie said to Ryan

"Yeah, I know I have performed a lot or times but that felt great" Ryan said

"Probably because you did it with me," Maddie said

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ryan replied

After that Ryan and Maddie gave each other a kiss (if they were at home they might have started making out or something else). Maddie and Ryan decided to walk home and while they did they held hands all the way their.

Back at the Evan's residence Zack and Sharpay were watching _High School Musical_ (the fake one with Desiree instead of Sharpay) and they were holding hands too and Maddie and Zack kept on looking at each other and smiling too because they were in love. Zack and Sharpay went down into the kitchen to get a little snack and to meet up with Maddie and Ryan when they came home. Later Ryan and Maddie walked threw the door and they went into he kitchen and they started talking to Sharpay and Zack.

"So, Sharpay how long am I staying for?" Maddie asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I bought you a ticket and you are flying back to Boston with Zack around 8pm," Sharpay told both of them for the first time (Zack was in the bathroom at the airport when she was buying the ticket)

"But that's in four hours I have to pack!" Maddie said and then she ran up stairs with Ryan so Ryan could help her pack and Zack and Sharpay stayed downstairs and they started kissing

It was silent while Maddie and Ryan were packing Maddie's bag but it wasn't a bad thing. Maddie and Ryan knew they loved each other and the reason it was so quiet was because they kept on starring at each other every now and then. When Maddie was finally finished packing it was 6:00pm and Maddie and Ryan got Zack and Sharpay out of the Living room and they all ate dinner together while talking.

"Well its 7:30, Zack and I should go to the air port before we get into any permanent trouble," Maddie said

Before they left Zack was on his tip toes trying to kiss Sharpay but he couldn't reach (because he's short, shorter than Sharpay and she is only 5'3 and with 4 inch heels she is 5'7) Sharpay got out of her 4 inch heels and bent down and kissed Zack. Maddie stood on her tip toes (because she was shorter than Ryan when she does not wear heels and she isn't, she is now wearing her Uggs) and kissed Ryan.

When Zack and Maddie got onto the plain they started talking (well they had a lot of catching up to do even though it has only been a week)

"So Zack, do you love her, Sharpay I mean do you lover her?" Maddie asked

"Well… uh… I don't know… yeah, yes I do." Zack said

"I know what you mean I love Ryan, and it kind of makes me sad that we are never going to see them again," Maddie said "Wait a minute I can call Sharpay and Ryan and maybe sometime they can visit us!"

"You are a stinkin' genius Maddie!" Zack exclaimed

"I know," Maddie said in a Shapray-ish kind of voice


End file.
